


Cookies and regret

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura begs Carmilla to come grocery shopping with her, but quickly realizes she made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and regret

“Babe, I’m going to go grocery shopping and I need you to come and help,” Laura called out into the living room.  
“Ugh, really cupcake?” Carmilla groaned. “Can’t you get Xena or the ginger twins to come along?”  
“Nope, you’re coming whether you like it or not,” Laura sang teasingly.  
“Fine, I’ll come and carry your 20 rolls of chocolate chip cookies,” Carmilla slid off the couch and slipped into her leather boots.  
“Yay, let’s go,” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and skipped to the door.

“We’ve been in this aisle for 20 minutes. How long does it take to pick some cookies, cutie?” Carmilla whined.  
“As long as it takes to for you to be nice,” Laura finally chose a roll of double chocolate chip cookies and tossed them in the cart. “Now, let’s go get some soda,”  
“Great, another 20 minutes that I could spend anywhere else,” Carmilla said with a sigh as she trailed behind Laura with the cart. “Why am I pushing this again?”  
“Because it annoys you, and I enjoy seeing your grumpy face,” Laura threw a smile at Carmilla, who just grunted in response. “And anyway, you should enjoy shopping more. Maybe this way you can buy your own chocolate instead of eat all of mine,”  
“I don’t eat your chocolate anymore,” Laura glared at her. “Not as much as I used to,”  
“That’s true,”  
“Cutie, don’t you think you should buy something that isn’t brown?” Carmilla suggested as Laura put a six-pack of root beer in the cart. It was surrounded by cookies, chocolate, cakes and peanut butter. “Like, I don’t know, a vegetable?” Carmilla smirked as Laura’s cheeks blushed a deep pink.  
“Hey! I don’t judge your eating habits, and therefore you don’t get to judge mine,” She defended.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Okay cupcake, but don’t come crying to me when you gain 40 pounds and can’t afford new clothes because you’ve spent all your money on chocolate,” Laura stuck her tongue out at Carmilla and turned into the cereal aisle. Carmilla looked smug at the silence of the smaller girl and rolled the shopping cart after Laura.  
“Oh look, Choco crunch, let’s buy that too so we can complete our fifty shades of brown foods,”  
“Shut up,” Laura muttered, turning away from the Choco crunch with a disappointed look on her face and her lips slightly pouting. Carmilla struggled to keep her act up, Laura’s pout was one of her weaknesses and Laura knew this. But Carmilla knew that she needed to keep her act up to make sure she wouldn’t ever have to go grocery shopping again.  
Laura started strolling towards the check out when Carmilla stopped walking. ‘Buttercup, I found something you might need,” She exclaimed, holding up a bottle of vitamin pills.  
“haha, hilarious,” Laura said dryly as she kept walking. She started piling the groceries onto the conveyer belt and smiled at the cashier.  
“How are you today?” she asked the lady.  
“Very well thanks darling, how are you?”  
“I’m alright, I’d be better if my girlfriend stopped being an annoying brat but we can’t have everything, right?” Carmilla smirked at the cashier and whispered in Laura’s ear. “You and I both know what you have to do make me stop,”  
“I’m not doing it,” Laura interjected.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll start packing our diabetes and heart attack,”  
“Carmilla, stop it,” Laura started to sound angry.  
“I won’t stop till you say it,” Carmilla sang in the same tone Laura had used to lure her into coming along.  
“No, I’m not saying it. You know I’m not saying it,” Laura gave the cashier, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy the show, an apologetic look. “She’s not usually like this,”  
“I don’t usually get dragged into an early grave of sugar,” Carmilla said.  
“Please stop it, I’ll do anything you want, just stop,” Laura sounded really desperate.  
“Anything, cupcake?” Carmilla raised one eyebrow suggestively. “I don’t want anything, you know what I want,”  
“Fine,” Laura sighed painfully. “Would you please stop, sex goddess?” Laura’s cheeks were burning as the cashier let out a little laugh. Carmilla smirked and Laura shot both of them a deadly look.  
“I’d like to pay in cash,” she said, her voice trembling. Carmilla watched her girlfriend struggle not to cry with embarrassment and felt slightly bad. Only for a second, and only slightly.

“I can’t believe you made me call you a sex goddess in public,” Laura laughed when they got back home. She had gotten over her embarrassment and could see the fun in what had happened.  
“Why not? You say it enough times in bed” Carmilla winked and smiled slyly. “Which reminds me, you said you’d do anything to get me to stop being annoying. Are you still up for that, cutie?”  
Laura answered her by pressing her lips against the dark haired girl’s and pulling her down onto Laura’s bed, abandoning the groceries in the hallway.


End file.
